Unrequited Connection On REQUEST
by Kira Masoveilla
Summary: Kyouya x Tamaki Yaoi Contains Mature Content.


With the drapes pulled shut, letting only a tiny bit of the setting sun's rays shine through and the lights out, execpt for one table lamp beside his bed. Kyouya Ootori was sitting on his bed, a pillow leaned on the headboard for him to lean against as he reviewed some paperwork he had. The club's budget was starting to go a tiny bit out of control seeing their two most expensive members, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, also known as 'Honey' and the host club's president, or 'King' as they called him, Tamaki Suoh were spending it all on what Kyouya thought to be 'trivial' things such as excessive amounts of candy, extravagent costumes and random trips to the most expensive places for the host club's members.

His cellphone that was on his night table began to vibrate. Kyouya placed the papers on his nicely made bed and reached for his phone and answered. "Hello?" was all he had time to say before his bubbly best friend on the other end started yammering away.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya inturupted.

"Where are you?". On the other end Tamaki laughed and Kyouya's bedroom door burst open. "I'm in your bedroom, silly!" Kyouya sighed and hung up his phone. Tamaki was still laughing after he hung up his cellphone and stuck it in his pocket. "My Queen! I've missed you soooo much!!" Tamaki exclaimed in his usual melodramatic tone as he jumped on his friend's bed and sat beside him, looping his arm with Kyouya's.

Tamaki stared at Kyouya for some time as his friend played around with his calculator, writting down numbers and a bunch of mumbo jumbo that Tamaki didn't see as really that important or interesting. He finally snatched the calculator out of Kyouya's hands and hid it behind his back. Kyouya glared at Tamaki. "I don't have time for your childish games Tamaki. Give me my calculator back." The blonde just had a large grin on his face. "Come get it from me!" Kyouya sighed and shook his head slightly. "Tamaki. Give it back, now." His friend only shook his head laughing, waved the calculator infront of Kyouya's face and quickly hid it behind himself again. "If you want your precious calculator back, you'll have to come wrestle me for it!!"

Kyouya was getting very annoyed and knew his friend wouldn't give it back until he did something. "Tamaki. No, I just want my calculator back. Stop being a nusence..ur only annoying me.." Kyouya stated. More coldly then he intended. Tamaki was hurt by this and just stared at Kyouya and held the calculator in his hands. "I'm a -- nusence? Fine Kyouya... Im leaving." Tamaki jumped off the bed and threw the calculator at his classmate. "You don't have to be so cold Kyouya.." Tamaki stormed off, slamming the bedroom door behind.

Something inside of himself felt that he was happy to be alone, without that obnoxious best friend of his, but something else wanted to just jump off the bed and chase after Tamaki and apologize. Kyouya shook his head slightly once again as he lay down and staired at the ceiling._ 'Tamaki's so sensitive and frustraiting. He's so obnoxious and loud and I can never get anything done with him around, but why... why does it feel like I--' _Kyouya removed his glasses, held them in his hand, closed his eyes and sighed. _'Why do I feel like I need him here beside me? Why do I think I'm in love with ... another man?!' _

The next day at the host club went normal, except this was the longest amount of time that Tamaki had been giving a cold shoulder to Kyouya, for some reason the blonde took what happened the night before too seriously and refused to talk to his friend. Because of that, the two had been avoiding each other all day and everyone had noticed. Even Honey asked Tamaki earlier why they weren't being 'sparkly' to one another. Tamaki had only smiled and said that He and Kyouya weren't on the best of terms. By the end of that day Morinozuka Takashi or as most called him, Mori, Honey and the two incestual twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had left for the evening. All that were left of the host club was Tamaki, Kyouya and there one female member, Haruhi Fujioka.

"I'm going to take off too. I'll see you both tomorrow.." Haruhi announced to the two men as they were all sitting on the couch, her in the middle. As Haruhi stood up, Tamaki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Aww, can't you stay for a few more minutes?" He pleaded, trying to use the 'puppy dog eyes' routine. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I have to go grab some stuff for dinner tonight..." She paused and sighed, she knew Tamaki wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'll stay, but only for a few minutes." Tamaki smiled as he wrapped his arms around an annoyed but lightly blushing Haruhi. Kyouya looked at them from the corner of his eye as he continued to work on some papers he had. Inside, he wanted Haruhi to leave. A part of him felt jealous that Tamaki was always swooning over the first year. He was itching to tell his best friend about how he really felt but especially in the situation between the two, Kyouya knew that he couldn't.

Tamaki went on, pretending the other man wasn't there. "Haruhi! My sweet beautiful daughter!! You should come sleep at my place! It would be fuuun!" Kyouya shot a glare at the blonde and the younger girl that Tamaki, sometimes refered to as his 'Daughter'. Realizing that Tamaki noticed, he quickly got himself back under control and stared at his papers once again. "Uhm.." Haruhi started, feeling kinda akward as her face had a light pink colour drifted over it. "I - I can't. I have to be home about now...Im sorry" She stood up before Tamaki could pull her back towards him and she ran. "I'll See you tomorrow!". With that, the front door slammed shut behind her.

The two sat on either end of the couch in silence. Kyouya wished he could have the courage to speak but, Tamaki had taken this more seriously then he had expected him too. He felt the silence was going to kill him until-- "Im off." Kyouya looked up from his papers to see his friend standing up, and walking away.

Kyouya lay in his bed. Paperwork no where in sight, All lights off, only the glow from the moon shone through. He stared at the shadows on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep.  
He contemplated on calling Tamaki, Saying sorry and telling him the truth about everything but, he had been contemplating this for hours now and he didn't know if he could. He looked at his phone for the time. It was two thirty-five in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, trying different sleeping possitions but that didn't matter. Everytime he closed his eyes he thought of _him_.

Eventually he shot up and grabbed his phone. Time had gone past and it was now three twenty five. "I hope he doesn't flip out that I'm calling this late...or even that I'm calling at all". Kyouya took a deep sigh as he dialed and listened to the dial tone as it rang through, despirately waiting to hear his voice.

"What?" Tamaki answered. He yawned and continued. "Why are you calling me? and why at such a time Kyouya.."

"Tamaki!" He yelled, Almost too enthusiastically. "I mean, uh...I" He had gotten the courage to call but not to speak.  
"Kyouya, it's three-thirty. Can you hurry up please.."  
Kyouya knew this was his only shot. He had to use it. "Tamaki. I wanted to say that I'm sorry alright?... I don't know why you took it so seriously but..."

Tamaki cut him off, his tone raised. "You don't know why I took it so seriously! Kyouya if it's that hard to read me then..." He paused. "We're not as close as I thought. I have to go..."

"No!" Kyouya practically yelled. Probably waking anyone around up, but he didn't care.

He was shocked that he has just yelled and he probably sounded way too despirate. He sighed, lowered his voice and continued. "I want you to...come over here..."  
"Kyouya..... " Tamaki knew if he left, he'd risk getting introuble but, he needed to be with Kyouya just as much as Kyouya needed him, maybe even more. The blonde smiled on the other end and sighed. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Kyouya lay on his bed once again. Waiting for Tamaki to burst through his bedroom door. He had unlocked the front door as soon as they had hung up. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He didn't know what was going to go down once Tamaki snuck up through the whole house to his room. He knew he had to keep calm, which he obviously didn't do a very good job of on the phone. Minutes felt like hours as he waited and waited. Finally, his bedroom doorknob turned and the one he had been waiting for walked in and shut the door behind him. Tamaki stood at the closed door, looking at Kyouya, the lights still out.

"Tamaki," Kyouya started, still in a laying possition on the bed. "What did you mean when you said if I can't read you. What is there to read that I haven't..."  
Tamaki looked slightly stunned at the question, yet a small smile crept on his face as he sat down on the egde of his friend's bed. "Kyouya, You should know that by now...You should know about how I feel..."  
Kyouya's stomach twisted and his heart jumped. He didn't know what to say. Seeing he always thought Tamaki liked Haruhi. He had always hated seeing Tamaki with her. He always wanted to get her far away from him as possible, he wanted to take Tamaki in his arms and lay him down on his bed and show him how much he loved him.

Though, being the more outgoing one out of the two, Tamaki made the first move and crawled ontop of Kyouya. "You should know that I love you Kyouya. That's why I took it so seriously when you called me a nusience. I don't want to be a pain to you. I want you to want me around, I want you to love me too..."  
Kyouya looked up at the man ontop of him. He wanted to tell him that he was in love with him, and had been for almost a year now but, he didn't have the courage. He just nodded and put a hand behind Tamaki's head, playing with his golden hair and smiled.  
"I thought you loved Haruhi.."  
"No. I don't love her...ok, maybe I have some feelings for her but that's only because I was trying to forget about the feelings I have for you Kyouya!.. I know nothing will happen between us and..."  
Kyouya smirked, cutting him off in the middle of rambling. "Do you always have to be so annoying Tamaki? Do you always have to go on and on about everything?" He paused when he saw the hurt expression on the other's face, Tamaki looked as if he were going to cry. Kyouya sighed and continued.

"What I meant to say is... Why do you have to go on and on about something you are completely wrong about?". Kyouya pulled Tamaki closer, meeting the older man's lips with his own.

Tamaki was shocked but slipped his tounge into Kyouya's mouth, both battling for dominance. Eventually, Tamaki gave in and Kyouya took over.

The black haired man built up his courage, taking Tamaki by suprise, by switching positions so he was now ontop.

"Kyouya--" Tamaki breathed as his best friend started to undo his pants. Kyouya smirked and pulled Tamaki's pants down right under his knees. He leaned in and tugged with his teeth at the tight, black boxers he was wearing. Tamaki's hand flew fast onto Kyouya's hair. "Wha-What are you doing Kyouya?!"

"Just, going to have a little fun here.. relax Tamaki. You'll like this..."  
Tamaki tried his best to lay still as the man he loved seductively pulled down his underwear. He was a bit worried, they were not alone in the house and anyone could come in at any moment and catch them. The feeling was scary, but thrilling and daring all at the same time. It was a bit of a turn on for him.

Kyouya had successfully got Tamaki's underwear down, not using anything but his teeth. He looked at Tamaki's cock, which was hard but then again, his was too.

He pressed his tounge onto the head and swirled it around it. Tamaki flinched when Kyouya did this. He loved him but... did he really want Kyouya to go through with that?

He continued. Deep throating his friend. slighly and quietly moaing, his vocal cords tickiling Tamaki's dick. The blonde grabbed hold of Kyouya's hair, trying his best not to moan too loud. Sure, He hung out with many beautiful women and sure, he's had one or two or maybe even more of them perform this on him but it felt different with Kyouya. Even this seemed to have more meaning. Tamaki moved his feet the most. Tapping them on the mattress as Kyouya continued. He didn't know if he could continue to be quiet for too much longer.

Kyouya continued, sliding his tounge around and along the shaft moving his head in a back and forth type motion, tighting his lips around it.

Suddenly, Tamaki's cell started vibrating, He tensed up. _'No! not now! Such bad timing!'. _

Kyouya reached down into Tamaki's pants pocket, grabbed the phone and passed it to his friend. Kyouya continued as Tamaki looked at the caller ID. It was his grandmother calling. His eyes widdened, the call meant they knew he wasn't at home and he didn't know wether to answer it or not, his grandmother already didn't like him as it was, now she must hate him for running off in the middle of the night, probably thought he was so disobediant and irresponsible. Suddenly, his phone and grandmother was put out of his mind as he felt a surge of pleasure go through his body. He tightened his grip on Kyouya's black hair as he lifted his legs, wrapping them around the bottom of Kyouya. His breathing becoming more rapid. "More..More Kyouya... Almost..there keep going..ahh" Tamaki pleaded, throwing his head back into the pillows. He inhaled and exhaled sharply as he felt close to releasing. Kyouya pulled away suddenly, smirking. Going up on his own knees, Taking his shirt off and undoing his own pants and throwing them casually on his carpeted floor, He slowly pulled down his own underwear, revealing his boner. He threw the underwear at Tamaki.  
Tamaki was in a bit of shock. "Kyo--Kyouya! Why'd you stop!! I was so close!"  
"Because," Kyouya started, grabbing ahold of Tamaki's legs and wrapping them around his waist. "I want to do something else.. you being close as it is will make this easier for you anyway."

Tamaki knew what Kyouya wanted to do. He wasn't very sure of this. "Kyouya! I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't! I mean I'm kinda....." Tamaki was truthfully scared. He hadn't done this before seeing everyone else thought he was completely straight, only Kyouya now knew he was bisexual. Kyouya's smirk softened as he placed a hand on Tamaki's. "You're scared, aren't you?". Tamaki nodded, looking away. He wanted to cry. He was afraid that this was going to hurt and how things might change between them if they went through with this.

Kyouya smiled as he leaned forward, gently kissing the blonde.

"I won't hurt you too much Tamaki. I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. If you can't handle it.. I'll stop. It will all be under your command."

Tamaki was trembling under Kyouya's touch, under the idea that this wasn't going to be a good experience for him. Yet, if anyone was going to do this he was happy that it was Kyouya.

He decided to surrender himself to the man. He knew this is what Kyouya wanted, and he loved him so he wanted whatever Kyouya wanted. "Ok..." Was all Tamaki was able to stammer out. Kyouya smiled comfortingly as he positioned himself, lifting his classmate's lower half off the bed. Yes he knew this would be easier if he took him from behind but he wanted to be able to see his facial expressions so he would know how Tamaki was feeling at each moment.

Kyouya played near Tamaki's opening with his fingers, sliding two of them in at once.

Tamaki jolted slightly, even this hurt. He couldn't imagine how it would feel when the real thing entered. He bit his lip as Kyouya proceeded to stretch him. Kyouya left his fingers inside for a very few minutes, suddenly pulling them out Tamaki sighed.  
He was relieved that that part had ended but he knew what was next, as his friend pressed his cock against his opening, Tamaki tensed up. He grabbed hold on the sheets with one hand and bit down on his own finger on the free hand, whimpering a bit and biting down harder as Kyouya slid the head in.

Kyouya knew to take this slowly. He was afraid to hurt Tamaki. Part of him thought that he was dreaming, none of this could b real, and if it were a dream, he never wanted to wake.

Kyouya pushed in. Tamaki jumping as he did so.

"Kyouya!.. I don't know!! I- I uhm.." at this point, the blonde didn't seem to be making too much sence. Kyouya somehow understood that his lover for the night was still very unsure about all this, though he ignored the nonsence comment and pulled out, thrusting back in and back out and so on in that pattern at a medium pace. Tamaki moved his hand from gripping the sheets to Kyouya's shoulder, digging his nails into it. Kyouya flinched slightly but continued, speeding up every time.

"Kyo-Kyouya!" Tamaki squeaked out. He was going to tell him to stop but suddenly a feeling of pleasure shot through his body. "Ahh!". Tamaki's breathing was very eratic at this point, when he breathed out his body shook. Kyouya gripped Tamaki's legs, trying to keep them up.

His pace was now at a fast tempo.

Tamaki moaned louder, forgetting it was the middle of the night and he was in Kyouya's house.  
"Ahh! Kyouya!! There!! Keep going!!" Tamaki panted, his body unvoluntarilly flinching as the feeling grew inside himself. His head felt fuzzy and a sharp tingle going through his body. "Kyouya!!" he accidentally yelled out as his friend pounded into him, finally hitting the spot. Tamaki shivvered slightly as he had reached his orgasm, he moaned as he gripped his nails into Kyouya's shoulder. Tamaki lay back, recovering while Kyouya finished, reaching his own climax.

Kyouya spilled inside him, gasping as he gripped Tamaki's hand that was on his shoulder.

Kyouya slowly pulled out after a moment, leaning backwards, catching his own breath as he let the blonde's legs fall onto the bed. Tamaki was pretty sore and could still feel Kyouya's presence inside him even though he wasn't.

Kyouya eventually crawled over beside Tamaki, putting his comforter over both of them.

"Tamaki. If I knew you loved me, I would have told you my feelings sooner."

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to remember to keep his voice down. He cuddled into his best friend, laying on Kyouya's chest.  
"I ...." Kyouya blushed as he burried his face into the top of Tamaki's golden hair, "I have been in love with you for about a year. I just thought you loved Haruhi, and that you would never be with me, seeing im not a girl."  
Tamaki laughed as he threw his arm around Kyouya's waist. "We obviously didn't read each other's feelings that well now did we? and, Of course I want to be with you Kyouya. So you are mine and I am yours. Forever."

A chill shot down Kyouya's spine. Forever, To hold Tamaki in his arms?  
Sounded like a dream come true, Which he never wanted to wake from.

He smiled. Wrapping his arm around his new lover.

"Yes Tamaki, Forever."


End file.
